


【曜勺】针眼

by beforesleep



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, produce 404
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforesleep/pseuds/beforesleep
Summary: 韩胜宇/孙东杓前提下的金曜汉/孙东杓，ntr情节，身心双出轨，狗血，重度OOC勺双性设定以上任何一条接受不了请及时退出阅读谢谢！
Relationships: 金曜汉/孙东杓
Kudos: 3





	【曜勺】针眼

**Author's Note:**

> 韩胜宇/孙东杓前提下的金曜汉/孙东杓，ntr情节，身心双出轨，狗血，重度OOC  
> 勺双性设定  
> 以上任何一条接受不了请及时退出阅读  
> 谢谢！

凌晨2：00 金曜汉拖着行李箱下了车，跟工作人员互道了声辛苦，带着一脸倦容走向宿舍楼。  
他这次行程本该是下周一结束，这是早都谈好的保密行程，经纪人也说了拍摄顺利的话会把剩下的时间当作他的小假，算是弥补C位常人难及的辛苦行程。只是双方都没想到品牌方产控临时出了问题，他代言的那款香水被急令撤回查验。金曜汉一行人只好在酒店落脚，准备双方洽谈。这边经纪人在手舞足蹈地骂品牌方的娘，诸如我们曜汉时间多么宝贵，知不知道这一分一秒都是财富……等等等等夹杂着方言脏话的痛诉，那边的金曜汉嗯嗯啊啊的应着，嘴里一边毫无灵魂地说着“哥说得对”，一边用手机搜索当地的旅游攻略。这次的拍摄地点是一个人际荒芜的海滨小镇，有着长长的海岸线和石砌的砖黄色矮墙，好就好在民风淳朴，景色宜人，没什么人认识他。  
虽说他前不久在韩国的爆火选秀中强势出道，又当了那么多年的“体育生”，金曜汉本质上还是个没事看看电影听听歌的文艺青年。如今他C位出道，红到不能在街道上独自行走，本想着能趁此机会到一个没什么人认识他的地方喘口气，回味一下隔绝已久的自由和快乐，不料公司却眼疾手快地给他换了新的行程。  
“明天上午的采访，要求9点到。”  
经纪人发自内心地笑着挥了挥手机，表情说不出的安心与快乐。  
金曜汉大叫一声瘫在沙发上，用酒店配备的亚麻色抱枕蒙住头，口齿不清的哀嚎依稀从下面传来。经纪人刚把热乎C位的宝藏时间安排了新用处，资产变现的喜悦使他难得耐得下脾气，蹲在沙发一旁半是安慰半是劝告地同金曜汉宽慰了几句，不等他心神平定，露出脸来，就匆匆站起整整西装，吩咐道：“反正这事就这么定了，你赶快把东西都收拾起来，10分钟后有车来接我们去机场。”  
随着门栓咔哒的一声响，金曜汉按着靠垫的手指松了下来，怏怏地把抱枕扔在一边，用手背虚遮着眼睛坐了起来。  
梦寐以求的独身之旅计划泡汤，饶是身经百战的铁人跆拳道选手也不免心感遗憾。磨磨蹭蹭地收拾好行李，在经纪人的催促和监督下哀叹着上了直飞首尔的夜班飞机。落座后，金曜汉习惯性地带上耳机和眼罩，准备在飞行途中小憩一会儿。  
夜晚的头等舱分外的安静，也正符合了他假期破灭的沉重心境，只是脱离了成员们吵吵闹闹的旅途总是有一些不太习惯。金曜汉一边拨弄着手机一边毫无意识地吐槽自己自己既求安宁又感怀热闹的矫情心情，点开了置顶的惯用歌单。  
临睡前，他迷迷糊糊地闭着眼睛想起他可爱的小室友似乎给他发过一条信息，大概是问他到没到，当时他正忙着登机，手里乱七八糟的东西一堆，匆匆瞟了一眼就把手机按熄，接受机场的随身检查。“此时他大概想不到，我正在回首尔的飞机上”金曜汉莫名得意，勾起嘴角，思绪缥缈地乱想着，孙东杓一定会嘟着嘴奶声奶气地惊讶他怎么突然回来了，然后自己再顺势捏一捏小孩有软又肉的脸蛋。他弯起嘴唇，突然觉得这趟回途的旅程也不是那么令人生厌——你一会儿就会见到我了，小可爱。

下了飞机以后还是很困，似乎地还没有完全从那个模糊一团的迷惑梦境中醒来，金曜汉凭着从小就很优越的夜视神经一路摸黑到了门口，插上钥匙的那一刻他听到房内模模糊糊的孙东杓的尖叫声。尽管此时的金曜汉困到闭眼倒的程度，体育生敏锐的直觉还是让他精准地捕捉到了一丝不对劲……孙东杓的声音不对。  
比平常搔痒玩闹时，以及撒娇中迸出的尖叫不同，好像是从什么更窄更细的地方挤出来的，甜蜜又痛苦的气音。  
金曜汉动作停了一瞬，直觉告诉他事情不对，他手指紧了紧，迟疑着要不要拔下钥匙走人。可是内心又有一股说不清道不明的情感推动着他进去一探究竟。房内熟悉的孙东杓的声音断断续续的响起，正当他低着头怔神时，身后不远处保姆车冲这边闪了闪灯，意在催促这位夜归的当红明星快点进去。  
关上门，方才的声音又清楚了一些，伴随着另一个低沉的喘息声，忽高忽低地钻进金曜汉的耳朵，他不禁皱起眉，故意在玄关处弄出了些声响，声音不大不小道：“东杓啊，大晚上的在干嘛？”  
然后不等回答就一把推开了房门。  
映入眼帘的先是两条白晃晃的小腿——脚趾蜷缩，架在一个宽厚的肩膀上——是他的队友韩胜宇。  
金曜汉一惊，快速垂下眼睛，欲转身离开，韩胜宇则侧身一把拽过被子盖住身下的人。然而不巧的是，房间门敞开的方向和他们正好成对角，韩胜宇侧过去的一瞬间，也正是金曜汉转移视线的瞬间。  
视线从上往下急速下移，掠过韩胜宇腰际时，他好巧不巧倾身去够一旁的薄被，露出了他一欲遮挡的，孙东杓腿间的秘密。


End file.
